dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo: Lost Mysteries (2018 Video Game)
Over the years, Scooby and the gang have solved mysteries and unmasked villains, but who inspired these felons to masquerade as monsters in order to pursue their goals? Who is the greater scope villain of the Scooby-Doo series? Characters: *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *The Mask (Troy Baker) - the greater scope villain who inspired all crooks and thugs to dress like monsters to pursue their goals and the main antagonist of the game Level 1: Night of the Living Statues Shaggy is off to be with his Grandfather since his father passed, and the gang goes to attend his funeral, and in that moment the Statues come to life to haunt Shaggy's family! (This is dedicated to the memory of Casey Kasem). Suspects: *Orville Rogers (Billy West) - Shaggy's laid back cousin who kind of didn't like Shaggy's father, Reason: he is seen with a Biker Gang. *Susie Mae-Scruggions (Laura Bailey) - Shaggy's obsessed Stalker from When Shaggy and Scooby met the Boo Brothers, Reason: she has Shaggy's photos in her Trailer. *Grandpa Kirk Rogers (Jerry Stiller) - Shaggy's over protective father who is seen trying to give Shaggy a new hobby, Reason: a token based off on of the statues is found in his wallet. *Helga Rogers (Alana Ulbach) - Shaggy's Cousin and she is very sensitive even being Twelve, and often makes references of Daphne's big butt, Reason: She is seen using Claymations like in the Harry Housans movies. *Mama Louisiana (Danika McKeller) - a fortune teller who tells Shaggy about an ancient curse his father brought upon his funeral, Reason: she had many statues that look like the living ones. Culprit: *Helga Rogers/Head Statue (Alana Ulbach) - Reason: to punish Fred, Velma, and Daphne for forcing Shaggy and Scooby into doing Mysteries with bribes, she even unmasked Susie Mae Scuggions as Daphne, whom stated we had to find some way to bring him back. Level 2: Open House Catastrophe Fred is interested in an Apartment for 5 and wanted to move the gang there, but it came out as a Witch Haven causing chaos, and mayhem bringing fear for the roommates that live there. Suspects: *Maurice Beethoven (James Remar) - The Owner of the Apartment "5 Stories", Reason: He has a bill that inclined that his ownership expired. *Denise Parker (April Winchell) - The owner of the Trailer Park next door of the Apartment, Reason: She and Beethoven have a rivalry with each other. *Francine Lloyd (Andrea Baker) - One of the Denizens of the Apartment whom is often the voice of reason , Reason: She was never around when the Witches attacked. *Ian Craft (Paul St. Peter) - The Apartment Janitor, Reason: an interesting backstory on being a descendant of a Pilgrim. Culprit: *Denise Parker/Shaharazarde (April Winchell) - Reason: to cheat Beethoven's claim on the Apartment, and to claim the money put into the Trailer Park. Level 3: Ancient Water City Velma's Professor George McLeod has invited The Gang on an expedition to find the City of Atlantis, but unfortunately The Kraken is guarding the gates of what would be Atlantis. Suspects: *Prof. McLeod (Jim Piddock) - Velma's Archaeologist role model, Reason: because of his obsession with Atlantis. *Felix McDonald (Peter Dobson) - McLeod's Assistant, Reason: He always carried a model based on one of the Kraken's tentacles. *Ranger Janice Grant (Jessica DiCicco) - A ranger who patrols the Mediterranean, Reason: She always trying to prevent McLeod from entering the place where the Gates of Atlantis is. *Luke Perry (James Arnold Taylor) - Felix's Partner, Reason: always carrying an ancient book. Culprit: *Felix McDonald and Luke Perry/The Kraken (Peter Dobson and James Arnold Taylor) - Reason: To keep McLeod from stealing their discovery of Atlantis, and plundering it's riches. Level 4: Curse of the Unicorn Daphne and Velma are transformed into Unicorns by a mysterious Unicorn, and Fred, and Shaggy must find a cure for Daphne and Velma. Suspects: *Dr. Floyd Horace (Phil LaMarr) - Expert Veterinarian, Reason: He is seen on a horse in his office picture. *Sven the Great (Stephen Stanton) - a powerful wizard and Vincent Van Ghoul's former apprentice, Reason: He has a Talisman based on the Unicorn on his hat. *Fiona Reece (Claudia Black) - Famed Horse-racer, Reason: She has a horse similar to what the Unicorn was similar to. *Omar Trask (Ogie Banks) - a stable boy who is often berated for tartness, Reason: he is seen reading a book on Unicorn magic. Culprit: *Sven the Great/Unicorn Master (Stephen Stanton) - Reason: he believes he's King Hagard, and is turning women into Unicorns because of their natural body shapes. Level 5: Mountain Monster Shaggy and the gang head towards the mountains for some relaxation, but ends up encountering a monster known only as the Satyr, can they solve the case? Suspects: *Sgt.Preston (Roger Craig Smith) - Park Ranger, Reason: his knowledge of the Mountain chain. *Larry Couth (Rob Paulson) - an Ill Tempered Birdwatcher, Reason: he is nervous when the Satyr is mentioned. *Josephine Gordon (Grey DeLisle) - a Swimsuit Model, and Scientist, Reason: She always notice some odd smokes in the mountains. *Day Shower (Kath Soucie) - a Deranged Old Lady who wanted to take pictures of the Satyr, Reason: the clearances she had in off limit areas. Culprit: *Larry Couth/Satyr (Rob Paulson) - Reason: to keep people from scaring away his birds he tries to watch and study. Level 6: Scottish Hospitality In a modern day version of Brave, the Gang are asked by the Queen of Scotland to find her daughter, the princess from getting killed by a big scary bear, but the princess is tired of her mother bossing her around and refuses to come back to be tormented by her teachings, to live a normal life and to prove she is better at archery by killing the bear. Suspects: *Princess Merideth (Kelly MacDonald) - the princess of Scotland and the descendent of Merida, Reason: she doesn't want to marry one of the Lords' sons, or become Queen, she wants to be free by living a normal life without being royal, and she runs away after an argument with her mother about how she's never been there for her and how she asks what she wants and slices the tapestry in half before running away, which furthers her to prove she can kill the bear so she will take her freedom and be repaid by not becoming Queen and be married *Queen Ellen (Emma Thompson) - the Queen of Scotland and the descendent of Elinor, who asks the gang to find her daughter, Reason: she was the reason why Merideth ran away from her life as a princess and the kingdom, because she was never there for her and that she wants what's best for the kingdom, and when she sliced the tapestry in half, she got angry by grabbing her bow and throwing it in the fireplace expecting her to act like a princess, which she went too far by making her run away *The Lords Winston, Ferdinand and Wallace (Craig Ferguson, Kevin McKidd and Robbie Coltrane) - the descendents of the Lords Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall, their sons are the Suitors of Princess Merideth, but when the princess refuses the marry their sons and shoots for her own hand, they start to have doubts about why the Queen has a tomboyish daughter who isn't ladylike, Reason: the Lords' seem to be based on the Three Brothers of the Prince, who got turned into a bear Culprit: *Winston/Monster Bear (Craig Ferguson) - Reason: to cheat Ellen of her riches once Meredith is wedded. Level 7: Day of the Dinosaurs A living group of Dinosaurs seem to have been revived after the lights came on and caused them to attack people, so The gang must solve why is this happening. Suspects: *Terrence Milton (David Boat) - The Head Curator of the Ninth Wonder Museum, Reason: to bring publicity to the press. *Paulina Kirkland (Gabrielle Cartis) - an obsessive Reporter trying to get into the Scoop, Reason: She is seen taking photos of the Dinos. *Ty Bryce (David Sobolov) - Police Chief who is on the case of the Dinosaur Rampage, Reason: he is dreading over the loss of his men from the Dinosaurs. *Jenner McBride (Kieth David) - A Janitor who is often seen picking up the mess made by the Dinosaurs, Reason: He has a secret compartment full of missing Robots. Culprit: *Ty Bryce/Devil-Rex (David Sobolov) - Reason: He wanted to cover the cops who were taking bribes from a Mafia gang known as Jenner McBride Gang, in which the Janitor was actually a Mobster in disguise. Level 8: Monsters of Old Fred, Velma, and Daphne are summoned to a Coolsvile High reunion, Shaggy is hired to be the Caterer, and Scooby is made the new mascot, but when a Ghost of a Principle comes to scare off the guests, Scooby and the gang must save their School reputation. Suspects: *Even Jonas (Josh Peck) - a former High School Prankster now a renown Banker, Reason: He had a D- in his records. *Billy Walters (Drake Bell) - A former High School Prankster now a Business man, Reason: He was the one who gave the Principle a Wedgie. *Juliet Ramses (Gabrielle Union) - Science Wiz and Velma's old partner, Reason: She has the history books of past Principles. *Lisa Grace (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - Cheer Queen, and now a Mother of 4, Reason: She was humiliated by Even and Billy years ago. *Leslie Grant (Ogie Banks) - The Teacher's Pet, Reason: He was bullied quite often. Culprit: *Even Jonas and Billy Walters/Principle McKlean (Josh Peck and Drake Bell) - Reason: to get revenge on the students who snitched on them. Level 9: Alien Encounter Aliens are invading North Dakota, and Shaggy is gonna be meeting Commander Cool his Hero, but can he live up to his expectations? Suspects: *Cornelius Devon (J.K. Simmons) - Commander Cool's Manager, Reason: the lost of franchises. *Archie Francis (Peter Jessop) - a Co Star of Commander Cool as Lord Galacticos, Reason: he hates Commander Cool. *Jennifer Davis (Jennifer Hale) - Stars as Commander Cool's Bikini wearing Love Interest, Reason: For not getting paid for her job or Respect. Culprit: *Vernon Scatman aka Commander Cool/Zarmuthal (John C. McGinnly) - Reason: to win fame an fortune, and the fact to get rid of a useless fan, (Shaggy). Final Level: The Menace of the Mask The gang come face-to-face with the Mask, the inspiration of all criminals who dress like monsters and ghosts to pursue their goals, as Mask plans to Exploit all the worlds riches. Suspects: *Bogel and Wierd (Dee Bradley Baker and Lee Tockar) - Reason: Daphne believes if Bogel and Wierd worship one of the 13 ghosts and that if Mask is a real ghost, then they work for him *Red Herring (Scott Menville) - Reason: Fred accuses him like always *Dr. Phibes (Jeff Bennett) - Reason: Shaggy knew him from when he kidnapped Uncle Albert *Professor Pericles (Udo Kier) - Reason: Velma saw him as a dangerous opponent *Scrappy-Doo (Scott Innes) - Reason: Scooby believed Scrappy would come back and annoy the gang by getting revenge on them Culprit: *Fred Jones/The Mask (Troy Baker) - The real Culprits are Fred, Velma, and Daphne, Reason: they were running out of Mysteries, plus they created their own (Legend of the Vampire, to all the other movies and TV shows.) Category:Videogames